Blast From the Future
by Lyra Dogstar
Summary: Draco falls through a stair and lands in the time of the Marauders. He will soon find that finding some decent hair grease in the 70's is the least of his problems.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter one: the very, very short chapter (a.k.a. Prolouge)  
  
Harry walked up the stairs, right behind Draco Malfoy, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lead them up the stairs.  
  
All of a sudden, Malfoy gave a yell as he fell into a stair. All there was, was a black hole where the stair used to be.  
  
"I don't ever remember that stair disappearing before. And it even let him go all the way through," Hermione said.  
  
"What do you care. HE'S GONE!!" Exclaimed Ron and Harry together. 


	2. Falling back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter two: falling back to earth  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Draco felt himself falling into blackness. But as soon as he fell, he landed. There was a clash as he landed in the trophy room on top of a case. He screamed as the glass broke and he got broken shards in his skin.  
  
He lay there in pain for a few minutes before he heard voices coming.  
  
"I find it hard to believe you two becoming Prefects, let alone *him* becoming head boy," said a quiet voice.  
  
"You're just jealous, because we're better than you." The second voice was louder, and much deeper.  
  
"You? Better than Moony? You've got to be joking." The last one was in between the other two, and had an arrogant air about it.  
  
The first to notice Draco was small, compared to his two friends. He had brown hair with silver streaks in it. His eyes were most unusual; brown, with a splash of green. He was pale and tired-looking, like he had some sort of chronic illness. But Draco had the feeling that though he didn't look it, he was very strong and fast, and even more clever.  
  
The second was very tall. He was also pale, but not in the same way as the first. His eyes were dark, and they looked empty and full all at once. Cold and warm. His hair was black, and so shiny Draco had the feeling he could see his face in it. He was muscular, and had the look like he had labored hard all his life.  
  
The last caught Draco by surprise. He looked just like Potter. But he wasn't. The glasses were different, and he was taller. And the look-a-like had blue eyes. He looked like he was smarter than the brat Draco knew, and (if it was possible) more arrogant.  
  
The dark one raised an eyebrow, looking as if he was about to laugh. Finally, he gave out a snort, and was immediately punched in the arm by the sick one.  
  
"Shut up," he hissed, "it's not nice to laugh when others are in pain."  
  
"It's not polite not to help someone in pain up *either*," Draco said irritably.  
  
The Potter-look-a-like grabbed Draco's arm, but Draco gave a yell, "don't touch me! It hurts!"  
  
"Then how do you expect me to help you?" the dark one yelled back.  
  
"I don't know, just don't touch me!"  
  
After fifteen minutes of brainstorming, he was finally floated up to the hospital wing by the look-a-like. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sleeping potion, and began her work.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Draco woke up a while later, glass out of his back and cuts healed. The sick boy was looking out the window. He was talking to himself in what seemed a different language. His eyes were closed as if he were memorizing something. The dark one was asleep in an armchair. The Potter one wasn't even there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to him. "Oh, good, you're awake. It's a good thing we have such a good headboy. Such a clever young man he is."  
  
'Wait a second, I'm headboy,' Draco thought as he sat up. "But. . . *who's* head boy?"  
  
"My buddy Prongs." The dark one sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No! look." Draco practically threw his badge at the boys.  
  
"Very good," the sick one said, looking at the badge. "The only problem is this one says the year is 1997. This would be good twenty years from now."  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco got up and ran to the calender. The year said 1977. "Listen, I get the joke, okay. But you all can stop playing now."  
  
"I think our friend here got hit one to many times with broken glass," the dark one said, punching himself in the head with his eyes crossed.  
  
"What's your name?" the other one asked.  
  
Draco was coming to his senses. He would have seen these boys before if he was in his own time. Just in case, he said the first name that came into his head: "Sirius Black." If he was really back in time, nobody would know who Sirius Black was yet.  
  
"Right," the dark one said, sarcastically. He was now looking at Draco as if he had gone mad.  
  
"I think you're the one joking with *us*," the sick one said, severely.  
  
"No."  
  
"MY name is Sirius Black, you eejit," the dark one said. "And this is my friend Remus, and my friend James is head boy."  
  
Now he was sure that he was completely mad. "I think you're right. I have gotten hit too hard. Maybe if I go back to sleep, I will wake up where I belong."  
  
Draco rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was in the hospital wing. 'Oh good. Somebody got me out of that stair and now I will sit up, and go downstairs and Harry Potter will laugh at me.' The thought of being laughed at by his worst enemy never seemed so good.  
  
When he sat up with a goofy smile he was very cheerful. But the smile was quickly wiped from his face.  
  
Sirius Black was still sitting in the armchair, and Remus Lupin was standing behind it. 


	3. What to do and Sirius Black

I am sooo sorry I didn't update in a while. My computer had some not-so- minor difficulties including having its motherboard fried by a certain deadly virus. We had to replace it. So here is the best I got so far.  
  
By the way, if you know that I spelled inadimant wrong and know how to spell it, please put it in the review. thanks a lot.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Draco clambered out of bed and thought deeply. If he was in the past, then he wouldn't be able to find help unless he found somebody intelligent. And that didn't include Potter's father.  
  
"I need to talk to Lucius Malfoy," he said to the two boys.  
  
"Who? Sorry, but I don't know who Lucius Malfoy *is*, and therefore it is hard help you," Lupin said, looking apologetic.  
  
"You don't know he is? URGH!" Draco said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. His father had *said* he knew Potter and Black when they were younger. Then how come they didn't know who Lucius Malfoy was? Unless-  
  
Unless it was after they got out of school. Draco stormed out of the hospital wing and headed back down to the trophy room. He approached the list of head boys and prefects. Slowly he looked down the list. There was James Potter...Lucius Malfoy was eight years above him. Of course, how could his father be in Potter's year? Both of them were head boys.  
  
On the list of prefects, Draco noticed his mother in the same year as Potter, but it was no use talking to her. She was pretty daft. Along with being much younger than Draco's father is, she was also much less intelligent. All she knew how to do was order servants around. she didn't even dress herself, all she could do on her own was piss.  
  
Draco realized that he must have been talking to himself, because a voice behind him said, "You obviously disdain your mother."  
  
Draco spun around to find himself facing Sirius Black. This time, the other boy was alone. He was leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed, and an arrogant smile on his face.  
  
"What do you want? Come to blow *me* up too?" Draco snapped. He instantly cursed himself for his stupidity-Sirius Black wasn't a murderer yet, and would have no idea what Draco meant.  
  
Sure enough, there was a look of astonishment and confusment on the soon-to- be murderer's face. "What are you talking about?" Black asked.  
  
Draco thought quickly. "You've probably blown so many things up, you've gotten bored with inadimant objects, you want to try something new," Draco said.  
  
He didn't really expect one of Potter's friends to know what inadimant *meant*, but obviously he did, because he started laughing. Of course, Black wasn't turning out to be what Draco expected. Along with being handsome, which didn't show in his mug shot, his voice was wasn't at all high and cruel like Voldemort's was. And it appeared Black had a sense of humor. Strangely enough, he was starting to like the convict-to-be.  
  
"Trust me, I've long gotten over the urge to kill somebody. Believe me, I've tried, twice. One of those times I was successful, and wasn't happy with the reaction. It was a temporary lack of sanity on my part," Black said, a smile still on his face.  
  
"You actually *did* kill somebody?" Draco asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yup. I *tried* to kill me cousin last year, and succeeded in killing my father the year before. But, hey, you can't have everything."  
  
"Who's your cousin?"  
  
"Severus Snape." Black scowled at the thought.  
  
"*Snape*? You're kidding, right?" Draco asked, rather astonished.  
  
"Nope. I would have gone to jail for *sure* if I succeeded that time. Not to mention lost all me friends. Take my advice: don't get caught up in a murdering plot."  
  
"Remind me again why you've decided to tell me this."  
  
"I don't know. I guess because I like to show off my talents. By the way, I think I *do* know your father."  
  
"You do? And how do you know my name?"  
  
"Come with me." Black headed out of the trophy room. They headed out onto the front lawn, and Draco saw him.  
  
There was his father, Lucius Malfoy, twenty years younger. He was climbing into one of the horse-less carriages. Draco ran to catch up, yelling at them to stop. It didn't work. The carriage was off and there was nothing to do to stop it.  
  
"Better luck next time old chap," Black said.  
  
He sounded funny trying to do an English accent with his Irish one mixed in. Draco who was at the point of crying gave out a hiccuped laugh. Black's humor helped a little, but Draco, more than anything, wanted help getting back to his own time. And now he was stuck in 1977, with no way out. But Malfoys didn't cry, and he held it in.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Draco asked Black despairingly, turning around.  
  
"Well, first you can go to Dumbledore."  
  
Draco groaned at the suggestion, but knew that Black was right. At least let the teachers know who you are, then come up with a story to convince the other students.  
  
"Besides," said his new companion as they headed back to the castle, "at least you have somebody intelligent to talk to."  
  
It was true without Black knowing it. Crabbe and Goyle had been getting on Draco's nerves because they were so dumb. Whenever he went to the library, the two would hang over his shoulder, doing nothing. He didn't even think they could read, let alone come up with anything to say. He was almost even jealous of Potter, because at least Granger knew things.  
  
They stopped outside a huge stone Griffin, and Black said "Acid pops."  
  
The griffin started going up, showing a spiraling staircase, and Draco and Black stood on it. It was a strange sensation, going up without walking, let alone in circles. He was just starting to get dizzy when it came to a stop at a large wooden door.  
  
"How do you know the password to Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked, suddenly realizing the strangness.  
  
"When one gets in so much trouble that one has to come up here once a week, then they tend to memorize it's location and password," Black said idly.  
  
They knocked on the door. It was immediately swung open by Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"What have you done now?" she asked automatically.  
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Black said, as Draco smirked at the thought that the teachers presumed right away that Black had done something wrong.  
  
"Very well." McGonagall allowed them in, and left herself, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked up and folded his hands, ready to listen.  
  
"Professor, I think we have a problem. He fell through a time portal or something and landed here. He's from 1997," Black said, indicating Draco.  
  
"We will find a way to send him back, and in the meantime, he can pretend to be a transfer student. We can put him in your dormitory. That's all."  
  
Draco looked at Black with doubt. Dumbledore was even more goofy when he was twenty years younger.  
  
They got up and went back down the spiraling staircase. This was with difficulty, as it was still heading up. after about half an hour of struggling, they finally reached the bottom. Black gave the stairs a hard kick. At first Draco was afraid that he would break some toes. Then he noticed that Black was neglecting the dress code and wearing steel-toed shoes.  
  
"Well then, come with me." Black said, before leading Draco off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: again, I am really sorry for the delay. I am just glad my friend will let me load this on her computer. But never fear, we're getting a new motherboard this weekend and I will be able to update more often. 


	4. Letters and Pictures Placed in the futur...

Author's notes: I am sorry, but I am out of ideas at the moment for the Past. I'll work on it. So I will work on a distraction chapter for you. In the meantime, any suggestions are acceptable.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Harry sat at the gryffindor table, looking at some pictures. Hermione came and sat down next to him and looked over his shoulders.  
  
"What're those?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Remus Lupin sent these to me over the summer to the fourth year.  
  
"That's nice of him. You know, I know you are glad Malfoy's gone, but I'm worried about that stair. Maybe I should write to Sirius about it."  
  
"You're right. I will."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Two days later at Remus' house . . .  
  
"HARRY'S WRITTEN!!" Sirius yelled joyfully, running to the great snowy owl that belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
"Let ME see it!" Remus yelled, snatching it out of Sirius' hand.  
  
"HEY! He wrote to ME!" Sirius said, going after it.  
  
Remus ran around the table, still clutching the letter. He jumped onto the kitchen counter. He quickly ripped the seal, while Sirius was still struggling to get on the table.  
  
"'Dear Sirius,  
  
Last week, a student fell through a stair--,'  
  
My my, this student IS clumsy, isn't he?  
  
'--but he didn't appear again. I think this stair may be some sort of dark arts trap--'  
  
well, it certainly has to lead SOMEWHERE, doesn't it. He's probably just hidden himslf somewhere out of embarrassment.  
  
'--what do you think.  
  
--Harry'" Remus finished with a flourish.  
  
"A student. Did he mention the student's name?" Sirius asked, half on the counter, half off.  
  
"Er . . . yes. Malfoy. An enemy of his.'  
  
"Oh my god." Sirius said breathlessly, as if he had just realized something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh. . . My . . . God." Sirius said again, his eyes wide.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Remus screamed it Sirius' ear.  
  
"Do you remember when we were in our seventh year, and we had a transfer student come? A blonde one, one that we were friends with, until he went back to his home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I didn't tell you this. Erm . . . I wasn't supposed to, and I was the only one who knew."  
  
"Yes." Remus said again, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, he wasn't a transfer student. He fell through a stair in his time and landed in ours. Then he finally managed to get back to his time," Sirius said, as if admitting he had a horrible disease.  
  
"OH NO!! WE'RE SOOOO FUCKED! HARRY'S GOING TO HATE US FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH HIM!" Remus yelled. That shocked Sirius, because Remus never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever ever, ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER cusses.  
  
"Well, he doesn't know that we were friends with him. And he doesn't need to." Sirius said simply.  
  
"The problem is, I sent him pictures with him in it," Remus said rather sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Harry looked up at Hedwig returning. When she landed, he untied her letter and Hedwig flew off to the owlry.  
  
"'Dear Harry,  
  
That stair was a time portal. He went back in time. Just avoid it for now. I'm sure they will find a way to bring you back if you DO fall in.  
  
--Siruis'"  
  
"Well, that's it then, we just AVOID it?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"I guess," Hermione said.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: sorry about all the 'evers'. I was bored.  
  
So watta you think? R&R. 


	5. Arguments over homework

Author's notes: *sings* NOW I'M A BELIEVER! AND NOT A TRACE OF DOUBT IN MY MIND! I'M IN LOVE! I'M A BELEIVER I COULDN'T LEAVE HER IF I TRIED!!  
  
Sorry. . . . . . . . . I just had my whole account lost, saying "user does not exist". So I wrote. About two minutes later I went upstairs to try again, and everything was perfect again. Man. . . . . . . . . . I wish service was that good on some other sites.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
'There is no way that he's Potter's father…………no way.'  
  
Draco sat on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. 'He's too smart. He's not obnoxious!'  
  
Lupin leaned over his homework. Draco wondered how he could work around Sirius and James. Of course, he also wondered why he kept referring to him as Lupin, since Sirius and James didn't. 'Because,' said that nagging itch in his brain, 'he used to be your teacher.'  
  
"I can't see why he likes her so much," Sirius whined.  
  
Lupin looked up, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you go talk to him."  
  
"Right!" Sirius exclaimed. "But first, let me go find my boots."  
  
The moment Sirius was up the stairs James entered the room. Draco had once heard that James Potter and Sirius Black were inseperable. He soon found that this was one of the most inaccurate things he ever heard. Apart from classes, four in the morning, and when they were fighting, the two of them were never in the same room. The moment one left, the other would appear. Even breakfast was in that manner. It was beginning to make his dizzy.  
  
"Have you seen my cloak?" he asked.  
  
"Did you look in Sirius' bag. It's in the charms room," Lupin said, not even looking up.  
  
"What's it doing there?" James asked, but walked away before they could answer.  
  
"HEY REMUS!!" Sirius yelled, coming into the common room, "Have you seen my other boot?"  
  
"Look under James' bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
James was back, "Remus, did you borrow my transfiguration essay?"  
  
"No, I think Sirius wanted to," Lupin said.  
  
"Grrr." He was gone up to the dorms.  
  
Sirius was back, and he was tying up his boots whilst walking. Draco wondered how he did that. "Hey Remus, where's my bag?"  
  
"In the charms classroom," Draco replied for Lupin.  
  
"What's it doing there?" he asked, walking out of the room.  
  
"REMUS!!" James was back again. "Can I borrow your charms essay?"  
  
"No." Lupin said firmly.  
  
"Why do you let HIM borrow your essays and not me?" Finally, Sirius and James were in the same room.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I'll let you copy my potions essay. And that's not even a fair trade, because I'm not even using your entire essay," James said.  
  
Lupin looked up, his eyes squinted ever so slightly.  
  
"Com'n Remus, you know I'm dying in that class. I'm giving you my *entire* assignment," James pleaded.  
  
"Deal," Lupin said, and pulled out a very long essay. Somehow, he reminded Draco of Granger, and how she did her homework that religiously.  
  
"Thanks!" James said, and bounded down to his private head-boy dorm.  
  
"You always let James get your help on homework," Sirius pouted, flopping on the sofa.  
  
"I'm surprised that he lets either of you copy," he said, "Let alone copy it himself."  
  
"It's not called copying," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh yeah, then what is it?" Lupin and Draco asked at the same time.  
  
"Getting help," Sirius said proudly. "Remus, I need your help on HoM. I can't come up with three rolls of parchment on that war thingy with werewolves and vampires."  
  
Lupin slammed his book on his desk. Draco didn't expect that Lupin had ever been this angry, but then again, he never expected either Lupin or Potter's dad to be this cool.  
  
"Sirius," he said firmly, "People have written whole books on this stuff. I think you can come up with two rolls of parchment." With that, he slammed his book closed, causing some girls not to far away to jump and stare. He got up and marched toward the dorm.  
  
"Who peed in his Cheerios?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't think you should have asked quite *that* favor from him. I imagine he's kinda touchy about that," Draco said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But he's probably right. People have written entire books on it."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Life wasn't that bad in the past. Once you figured out the main schedule for Sirius and James and Remus, and of course, the annoying git Peter, you knew pretty much guess where they were without even asking.   
  
Every other week James would skip the embarrassment of charms. He spent all his time after classes doing homework. On Monday and Wednesday and Saturday and Sunday were the days that he set up Quidditch practice. On Friday he would refresh himself with plenty of pranks. On Tuesday he did all his homework crammed together.  
  
On Tuesdays Sirius spent his time with his cousin, Juliet, who was in Slytherin. Thursday and Fridays were revenge days, were he would get back at everybody who made him mad that week---several times. Monday and Wednesdays were reserved for Quidditch. On Saturday nights he would go out to a muggle pub and get drunk, and on Saturday and Sunday he would spend all his time with girls.  
  
Remus' schedule was more reserved. If he wasn't in a) the library, b) class, or c) the Gryffindor common room, he was d) in the shrieking shack for his transformations.  
  
Peter was usually watching James and Sirius (when Sirius felt like practicing) at Quidditch, following Remus in the library watching him read till Remus got annoyed and sent him off, or in the Hufflepuff common room (that was his house).  
  
The fact that they were hardly around each other lead Draco to carefully deciding what he would do with his free time. So every Friday the five of them would end up playing jokes on people then laughing at them afterward. Life was a lot cooler when you got to hang out with a mass murderer, werewolf, and the head boy that would let you get away with anything.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%  
  
Author's notes: Man, I'm glad I got past that writer's block. It's so annoying when you can't come up with anything worth writing. *cough, cough* I want more reviews, so you can have more chapters ^_^! 


	6. The Marauder's Map, lost

Author's notes: I love getting reveiws, cause it keeps me going. So please, please review.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Draco stumbled out of bed, and rubbed his eyes. They were watering horribly, though it took a moment ot realize exactly why. He clapped his hands over his mouth as a rotten smell reached his nose. The dorm mates were opening their hangings, out of curiosity. They all gave yells about bad the smell was, but the only person Draco pitied was Remus, who had fallen over, feeling sick. Draco was personally very glad he didn't have a werewolf's senses.  
  
They all hurried out of the room and down to the common room, which, if possible, smelled even worse. They heard clattering as other students left their dorms to escape the smell.  
  
"Ugh," Remus said, supported by Sirius and James. "Who set off dungbombs throughout the entire tower?"  
  
"Wasn't me," James and Sirius said in unison.  
  
"Well," Remus said. "It certainly wasn't me."  
  
Draco walked over the the portrait hole, and pulled a slip of paper off the back. "We thank the Marauders for help to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. We couldn't have done it without them," he read.  
  
From all over the common room, people turned to glare at Sirius, Remus, and James. Sirius let go of Remus and walked over to Draco, pulling the note out of his hand.  
  
"Slytherins," he muttered. "But how . . . . . . . . .?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know," James said, pulling up Remus, who had been sliding down his shoulder.  
  
"Map," Remus groaned. They all looked at him.  
  
"Map?" Draco inquired.  
  
"They must have found it," Remus groaned.  
  
"How would they find it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I had hidden it in the book that Clemens took away from me," Remus said. "They must have noticed it sticking out."  
  
"Did you wipe it?" James asked, desperately.  
  
Remus didn't say anything for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
Sirius softly cursed, and James closed his eyes. "We need to find it," he said, finally.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Of course, it was easier said than done. By the end of the next day, they had threatened, beat up, or searched nearly every Slytherin that crossed their path, and still no luck.  
  
"Hey, Black!" a voice drifted across the courtyard, and they looked around to see Snape heading toward them. "Didn't find your little map?"  
  
Sirius jumped up, and James cracked his knuckles. "Where is it?" Sirius said.  
  
"I handed it in. Something like that shouldn't be in the hands of students."  
  
"Why you---!" but Sirius was cut off by Remus.  
  
"Who did you give it too?"  
  
"Filch," Snape said, smirking. "Well, I'll see you in class."  
  
They watched his retreating back.  
  
"Well," Remus said, somewhat sadly. "Now we're busted."  
  
"Good thing I put that charm on it!" Sirius said, cheerfully.  
  
"What charm?" they asked.  
  
"It wipes if a teacher looks at it," Sirius said.  
  
The all stared in disbelief at Sirius.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Well, there you go. It was confiscated by Filch! 


End file.
